


extract from an old book found in the library of a ghost

by probablyaceok



Series: Dreamon Tommy ‘Verse [2]
Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamons, Gen, This is just lore stuff for the actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: A Comprehensive Guide To Dreamon Hunting, wherein the author proceeds to ramble about things no one cares all that much for.
Series: Dreamon Tommy ‘Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	extract from an old book found in the library of a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> well I finally tidied this up to post it. got some future fic ideas, mostly ranboo-centric. had to get this done to convince my brain to move on.

Are Dreamons born or are they created?

In a sense, they are both. Dreamons do not start out as the powerful beings they become, but are born as any normal person is. However, they are set apart from those around them by their drive to create chaos and disorder (although Dreamons have also demonstrated considerable tendencies for loyalty, this being the source of their weakness to ‘true love’). They seem to have strong attachments, creating weaknesses that can be exploited by Dreamon hunters.

A Dreamon’s true nature is usually exposed when they meet another of their kind, although it can also be brought out by prolonged stress and conflict. This is the point at which the fledgling Dreamon will either be given or make their own version of the iconic Dreamon mask.

Dreamon’s masks are very important to them. However, despite the common misconception, they are not the source of their power although they may seem like that. Instead, the mask serves as a symbol, a conduit. A fledgling Dreamon is weak without their mask, while an experienced one will do fine, although all Dreamons will do their best to recover or replace their mask as soon as possible. Dreamons are also able to communicate empathically with each other, being able to tell what emotions other Dreamons are feeling even with the mask covering their face. The mask is also extremely difficult to remove as it connects with the face of the wearer in a way not yet know.

The most important thing for a Dreamon hunter to know about Dreamon masks is their use in Dreamon exorcisms. The chaotic energy of a trapped Dreamon can be removed from them and trapped in the mask. However, it is suggested to only use this technique in an emergency as a Dreamon (either the one exorcised or an ally of theirs) will try to retrieve the mask as soon as possible. Destroying the mask is not recommended, as it will return the chaotic energy to the Dreamon in a single burst, potentially resulting in a rampage.

However, the question remains open. It is always possible for a Dreamon to never realise their true nature, and who is to say they are any different from the rest of us? Perhaps under the right circumstances anyone can become a Dreamon. At the point of writing, there is no way for us to tell for sure. To back up this theory is the fact that standard Dreamon fears, such as their terror upon seeing iron doors don’t seem to be present before they first wear their mask. 

  
  



End file.
